


Confessions

by Punk_Grape



Series: Angel/Demon AU [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: It can take a lot of courage to tell someone you like them; it takes even more for Navy to accept that.
Relationships: Emperor/Rider (Splatoon), OC/OC
Series: Angel/Demon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911679
Kudos: 5





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I’d advise reading part one, as it has the run down to make things less confusing.

Sesame held his breath, he’d just done something very risky, and was hoping it went well. It would had, had it been anyone but Navy who was involved, but there the demon stood, blinking as the words ran through his mind on repeat. “I really really like you,” Sesame had told him. “I know I’m not supposed to, but I do.” Neither was supposed to like the other, angels and demons were not very compatible, with even physical contact between one another causing pain. 

That still didn’t stop the small angel from growing fond of Navy, and he’d finally come out and said it. The demon was deep in his thoughts, arguing with himself. ‘He cares about you,’ half his mind said. ‘But he shouldn’t, you’re a demon, his enemy,’ said the other half. 

‘He loves you.’

‘No he’s delusional.’ 

‘You’re just in denial.’ 

Was he? Was Navy in denial about liking the angel? He couldn’t be, he didn’t like him that much, at least that’s what he’d been telling himself; ignoring the fluttering whenever the angel did anything cute, ignoring the way he looked at him as he left, subconsciously wanting just another minute with him. 

Maybe he liked him a little. It wasn’t nearly as dangerous for him as it was for Sesame, a demon, though taught to be wary and fight angels, was also taught that corrupting one was acceptable as well. An angel, though, if caught with a demon, could be stripped of everything, or be forced to fall; falling could be an active choice, Navy had heard a few tales about angels intentionally falling from grace. “I guess I like you too,” Navy muttered, but it was loud enough that Sesame heard, and jumped to Navy in excitement. 

“You do?” the angel asked as he bounced on his feet. “I was worried you wouldn’t and then you’d leave.”

Navy shook his head, he didn’t want to leave, that much he did know for certain. “It’s nice... I guess, y’know, being cared for.” 

The angel’s eyes were sparkling, he liked him back, liked him caring for him. Lost in the excitement, Sesame reacted on instinct, wrapping his arms around Navy’s neck and bringing his lips to the demon’s. It was soft, delicate, everything Navy thought kissing an angel would be and more; a sense of comfort spread the more the angel kissed, and he refused to admit he enjoyed the sensation. 

As Sesame pulled away, he muttered a gentle “I’m sorry”, though Navy was quick to follow those seemingly perfect lips, until he kissed him. The demon’s kiss was more passionate, it held a fire to it that refused to die out, and that was thrilling to the angel; never had he felt something that intense, that passionate, and he loved it. The way his heart sped up with each passing second, he never wanted to stop this new kiss. 

For a moment, they had to in order to recover, Navy slipping in a breathy “don’t be” as they returned once more to the fiery kiss. Sesame barely felt a sleek tail curl around his waist, trying to press him even closer the the demon; he didn’t need a tail pushing him to tell him he wanted to melt into Navy. Again, they broke apart, this time to stop, and a hushed “hell, I love you” slipped from Navy. 

Sesame, out of breath as he was, beamed at him, arms moving to wrap around Navy’s chest for a hug. “Love you too,” he said, head pressed against the demon in affection. The smile already on his face only grew when he felt Navy pull him closer; to him, this was perfect. 

They stayed like that, near still except the occasional adjustment, for what felt like an eternity, until a loud knock on the front door broke them from their trance. Sesame’s hair stood on end, someone powerful was at the door, he could tell that much; Navy could sense something was bothering him, and he went to answer the door, to tell whoever it was to leave. 

Only, the words escaped him as he opened the door, and saw who it was. A low hiss escaped him as the two people at the door stepped across the threshold, and Navy zipped back to Sesame in an instant. Before him stood the king, Emperor, and whoever his angel was, Navy didn’t really care as his eyes burned at the king. Behind him, he could feel his angel grab onto his arm, very much afraid of the demon king. Navy paused, he’d thought of Sesame as his angel, and he supposed be was. “What do you want?” he growled, a glare quick to form. 

“As Rider has told me, you survived a hunter attack. Impressive, given your... difficulties.” 

Difficulties, Navy snorted, who knew being naturally short and a bit weaker were seen that way. “I only survived because a kind angel came across me.”

“Interesting, angel inflicted wounds won’t heal for a long time for demons, and yet, you’re the second to survive, and second to be looked after by an angel.” Gold eyes traveled to Sesame, who hid behind Navy’s arm, a smile forming. How he enjoyed feeding off the fear he caused. 

The angel moved to be directly behind Navy, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Can’t breathe,” he whispered, the air seemingly escaping him. 

Rider was keeping an eye on Sesame, and saw him struggling to breathe, the king’s time was up. “Okay,” he said, earning a glare from the king for interrupting him. “The king has other things to attend to, but we’ll probably be back.” The fallen archangel grabbed Emperor by the shirt collar, then dragged him out of the house. 

The moment the door slammed shut, Navy spun around and wrapped his arms around Sesame, then began to walk them to the living room. “It’s okay, he’s gone. Fuck I hate that pompous asshole.” 

Sesame looked up just as they reached the couch to sit, Navy pulling Sesame into his lap to hold. “Wait you don’t like your kinggg-ahhhhh owww!” The demon had subconsciously grabbed hold of a wing and squeezed at the mention of the king. 

The wing was immediately released and a gentle kiss was placed where he had grabbed. “Sorry. Just dammit what the hell was he doing here.” Sesame turned around in his lap, then placed a had on either cheek and brought Navy in for a kiss. 

Yes, the angel wanted to hear about Navy’s disdain for his king, but first, the demon needed to calm down. As riled up as he was, the kiss had its effect on Navy, the softness immediately relaxing to the mind, the gentleness making his tensed muscles melt. An angel’s kiss did wonders, and the demon felt it washing away his anger, his distaste, any negative emotion was stripped from him for the time being, and he was perfectly okay with that. 

A contented sigh eventually left Navy, and Sesame took that as his cue to stop. “Tell me what caused this dislike for the king.” He made sure to say the king, instead of his king, to Navy. 

“We grew up roughly about the same time, and had to prove our worth at around the same time, if we could survive on our own, with me just a little bit before him. We’re all supposed to have areas to be in, don’t cross into another demon’s turf blah blah blah. Well, that jackass whiny child decided he wanted my area, and with daddy being king, of course he got what he wanted. So I was without an area, unless I wanted to fight for control over another one, which I didn’t. Because of that prick, I never got to hone any skills a demon should have, and then he had the gall one time to call me his shadow, because I was still sticking around the area he took from me.” 

Sesame gave him a quick kiss. “I’m sorry. That isn’t nice and I can see why you don’t like him.” He then resumed the kiss, calming the demon once more. Navy had never fully developed as a full fledged demon, and it bothered the angel, so much so that the demon beneath him noticed the lack of effort in the kiss. 

“Hey,” Navy whispered. “It’s not your fault, and I don’t have to worry, because I’m here with you.” Those simple words had Sesame’s heart pounding, Navy wasn’t worried, all because he was there for him. 

The kiss was resumed, though Navy was quick to change it from gentle to passionate, even getting lost in the moment and getting the slightest bit rough. A small groan had broken the demon from his thoughts, and he realized he was biting down on the angel’s lip. “Ah, sorry.” 

“No no, it’s okay. It just caught me by surprise, but I um... I liked it,” Sesame confessed, looking away in slight embarrassment. He wasn’t used to sharing his personal interests, they seemed too dark, too unnatural for a guardian of light. 

That had Navy perk up, this little angel liked a little roughness? Now that he could do, he’d been wondering if he’d have to be light in his affection. Still, he wanted to take it slow, didn’t want to rush anything between them, so simple lip nibbles would suffice for the time being. “Good to know I don’t have to handle you with care.” 

Sesame laid his head against the demon’s chest, an unnatural warmth reaching his core. “I’m weak, not fragile, but no one sees a difference. No one but you,” he sighed, happy to sit there, against the demon of his dreams.


End file.
